1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fitness equipment for exercise of a user, and more particularly to a fitness apparatus structure for synchronous swinging and rotating motions.
2. Related Art
Generally, fitness equipment is designed to have different exercise motions, and thus parts of muscles of the human body that can be exercised are different. Currently, common fitness equipment includes running machines, fitness bicycles, weight training machines, and the like. All the fitness equipment is inconvenient to store because the volume is too large, and is inconvenient for use in a small room. Moreover, each kind of the fitness equipment is designed for a certain part of muscles of the human body, and is difficult to achieve the purpose of shaping a large range of muscles of the human body.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has designed a fitness equipment that uses a torque to swing the human body so as to achieve the exercise effect. Referring to FIG. 1, a “swing torsional fitness apparatus” disclosed in China Utility Model Patent No. CN2897325 is shown. A body 1 includes a lower bracket 11, a rotary disc 12, and a pound-force adjuster 13. The rotary disc 12 is disposed on a central bracket 111 of the lower bracket 11, and has rolling elements 121 disposed therein, such that an upper disc 122 of the rotary disc 12 may rotate by 360 degrees in plane relative to a bottom disc 123. A non-slip belt 131 of the pound-force adjuster 13 is fitted on the upper disc 122, so as to control a pound force of the upper disc 122 in rotation by controlling tightness of the non-slip belt 131. The body 1 and a foot stand 14 are combined to form a chair shape, such that a user can perform a rotational motion of the waist in a sitting posture, so as to exercise the lumbar muscles and shape the waist line.
However, the swing torsional fitness apparatus can only perform a rotational motion, so the lumbar muscles can be exercised in a quite limited range. Thus, the ideal effect can be achieved only after long-time and continual exercise. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention adds a swing structure on the basis of the original rotary disc structure, which increases the motion amplitude of the rotary disc and thus enhances the exercise of lumbar muscles, so as to improve the exercise effect greatly.